


Eyes blue, like the Atlantic

by V4rucas3lt



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, They hate eachother, but that doesnt mean they cant also care for eachother, fuck off, i dont know how to write angst, kind of, slightly OOC, yes i was listening to eyes blue like the atlantic while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4rucas3lt/pseuds/V4rucas3lt
Summary: Byakuya Togami was one of the most emotionless people in the entire world.no, actuallyhe WAS the most emotionless person in the worldor, at least, thats what his peers believed.
Relationships: Oowada Mondo/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Eyes blue, like the Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written angst before, so thats how you know this is going to be great

Byakuya Togami was one of the most emotionless people in the entire world. 

no, actually

he WAS the most emotionless person in the world

or, at least, thats what his peers believed. 

Despite what he forced the people around him to believe, he hated himself.

actually, hate would be an understatement. 

He, of course, had to keep an act up, though. 

pretend like he believed he was superior to his peers

pretend he didnt give a shit about others

pretend he was.. well, confident

pretend he loved himself 

sometimes, he wished that act could be reality

but things arent that simple

they never have been, and they never will be 

that he knew for certain.

that being said, its not like he hasnt tried to become stronger 

emotionally, that is 

but here he was, sitting in a, currently empty, school hallway

tears pricking the corner of his eyes, before soundlessly sliding down his face 

he would begin to wipe the tears from his eyes, only for them to appear again

he could almost feel the white in his eyes drain and shift to a slight red 

this situation was almost funny to him

hes cried a lot, sure, but never in public before

silently, he pressed his back against the wall and slid down 

the painted bricks rubbing against his back, uncomfortably

comfort was the least of his worries at the moment, though

a choked sob soon made its way to his throat

squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed the palm of his hand to his lips to avoid making sound and potentially alerting people to his presence

the last thing he wanted was someone to find him like this 

that, of course, meant someone had to find him like this

and who better to find him than Mondo Oowada 

Mondo first had a look of confusion painting his features, but that soon shifted to one of sympathy 

pity 

**_oh, perfect_ **

**_what the fuck am i supposed to do now_ **

**_do i just act like nothing happened ?_ **

**_that would probably be best_ **

after a few seconds of sitting there, thinking of what to do, Byakuya summoned up the last bit of his remaining strength, and stood up, his legs threatening to collapse underneath him

shakily, a sneer made its way to his face 

although, the look wasnt as poisonous as it usually was 

it looked forced, and it was

he debated on pushing his way past Mondo, acting like nothing had happened, and continuing the day normally

but, Mondo being the caring, even though he doesnt seem like it, person he is, would probably find byakuya later and confront him about what he had seen 

possibly while byakuya was around other people

and he didnt want anyone else to know he was sobbing in the school hallway 

so, he stayed there 

looking at the ground 

arms crossed

hopefully, Mondo would ask a few questions, and then leave, realizing byakuya didnt want to tell him anything 

Mondo was the first one to break the silence 

“are you alright..?“

his usual, strong tone, was laced over with concern 

what a stupid question

did he LOOK alright?

Byakuya was positive there were tearstains left on his face, he could feel them pulling on his skin, his eyes were burning and were certainly red, and if that wasnt proof enough that he was, in fact, not alright, Mondo had caught him straight up sobbing 

Byakuya opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it, trying to figure out what to say

he didnt want to make this longer than it had to be 

Mondo stepped forward 

“byakuya-“ 

“of course im alright. why wouldnt i be“ he quickly cut him off 

his usual, dissmisive , tone paired with the words 

although, there was a slight shake to his voice 

Mondo frowned at this 

“you're not that convinving, yknow. i can tell you're not okay.“

he took a shaky breath before continuing 

as if he was debating on whether or not he should say what he was about to say 

“Usually people arent crying, where anyone can see them, because they're okay“

“Why did you ask me if i was alright if you already knew the answer“

_**how stupid can this guy**_ **_be?_**

“Can you stop being a smartass for one second, im trying to help you-“

“I didnt ask you to“

he cut Mondo off 

Byakuya started running his index finger against the soft fabric of his suit, he didnt want to talk to him anymore, how did Mondo not understand that

**_just leave me alone_**

**_please_ **

and, completely unaware of it at the start, or why he was doing it, the tears that he fought so hard to stop, started falling again 

**_why am i crying?_ **

**_what the hells wrong with me_ **

**_theres absolutely no reason why i should be crying right now_ **

**_stop it_ **

**_stop-_ **

his thoughts were cut off by an arm wrapping around him

he expected Mondo to just stand there, watch him cry, not knowing how to help the heir

and, that was honestly preferred 

but instead, Mondo had decided to hug him

holding byakuya against his chest, running his fingers through his hair 

confusion overtook the initial despair he had felt 

**_why is he.._ **

Byakuya stayed still for a few moments, his body tense, unsure of what to do 

**_am i supposed to hug him back?_ **

**_or do i just stay still_ **

**_maybe if i stay still, he will let me go_ **

but, even though staying still, or pushing Mondo away, or doing anything to get away from the other boy, would get him out of the situation faster, and would probably be the better choice, he didnt want to push Mondo away 

**_this was kind of.. nice_ **

a part of him was screaming at him not to do it, but, hesitaintly, Byakuya wrapped his arms against the taller boys body, pushing his head into Mondos chest 

his shirt muffling his sobs

he didnt know how to feel about this situation, honestly

it wasnt ideal, and it was kind of uncomfortable..but he sort of liked it

despite the fact that he was crying, you know 

neither of them spoke, both of them enjoying the silence as mondo ran his fingers through Byakuyas hair, 

but a few moments later, Byakuya awkwardly pulled away

looking down, avoiding eye contact, he began to wipe the tears from his face, sniffling

“I'm sorry..“ he eventually choked out 

the words surpising him as they came out

his throat seeming to close in, choking him and any other possible words 

he felt so.. **_weak_**

Mondo placed his hand on Byakuyas shoulder, looking down at him

before running his hand down his arm 

giving him a reassuring smile 

“dont be“

his tone seemingly softer than before 

and, as much as Byakuya hated admitting it, it was oddly comforting 

silence filled the air for a few moments, before Mondo, not knowing what else to do, pulled Byakuya into another, tighter hug 

and, even though he wouldnt admit it, maybe another reason why he did this was because he wanted to be closer to the heir 

and, without hesitating this time, Byakuya hugged back

a slight smile gracing his face

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya went to Mondos dorm and they watched movies afterwards bcuz i said so


End file.
